Gracias a una tarea
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Que Sucede cuando A Gianluca Zanardi le Ponen una tarea de Literatura y este la debe hacer con Fidio Aldena?...  *primer one-shot de ellos dos*


(Gianluca Zanardi X Fidio Aldena)

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma eleven__ no es de mi propiedad, porque si lo fuera ya habría mucho lemon, y no sería apto para menores de 14 años..._

_

* * *

_

.

..

Bueno, esta idea salió de la sencilla razón que nunca he visto un fic de ellos, y si hay no lo he leído T^T. Es por eso que me puse a pensar... ¿que sucedería si le dejan a alguno de ellos una tarea romántica? y esto fué lo que salió...

..

.

* * *

.

..

**Gracias a la tarea**

..

.

-Fidio -lo llama Marco- me puedes hacer un favor?

-depende -se sienta en el pasto y el peli vino tambien- ¿de que se trata?

-puedes ayudarle a Gianluca con su trabajo de literatura -dice haciendo cara de perrito mojado-

-pero y mi tarea -reprocha- además el entrenamiento y ehh ehh...

-y nada, es que necesito ayudarle a Angelo con otra cosa -dice sonriente- porfavor y limpio tu habitación por una semana

-esta bien -el alegre e inocente Maseratti lleva al menor a la habitación del azabache- puedo pasar Gianluca?

-claro -la puerta se abre y los dos jugadores entran- Hola Marco, Fidio

-hola -dicen al unísono-

-lo siento mucho Gianluca pero le dije a Angelo que la iba a ayudar con su tarea de cocina asi que Fidio vino a ayudarte -corre al pelicafé para que este quede delante del mayor- bueno los dejo a los dos

-adiós -dice Aldena- y bien?

-y bien que? -pregunta-

-que necesitas? -lo mira seriamente-

-oh hablas de mi tarea -dice el azabache mientras que el menor lo mira mal- haber, es re-crear una escena romantica de cualquier novela, o inventar una

-y necesitas que te ayude a escribirla cierto -pregunta don un deje de fastidio-

-si -se sienta en su escritorio e inicia sesion en su laptop-

-bueno -hace una pausa- eran apróximadamente las once de la noche y yo te esperaba impacientemente en la ventana de mi habitación

-eres sorprendente -dice escribiendo-

-no me interrumpas -suspira- nunca me dijiste porque debía estar esperandote, pero mi corazón me decía que tu ibas a confesar tu amor por mí

-y lo que tú piensas es la verdad, porque al ver tus hermosos orbes azulinos algo dentro de mí se enamora mas de todo tu ser -le responde sin dejar de escribir-

-Gianluca -se sonroja- no se porque no me lo dices y yá, estoy harto de tus indirectas que finges no mandarme -mira al mayor fijamente- acaso no te das cuentas de que tú quieres besarme

-si, si lo quiero hacer, pero no estoy seguro de que aceptes mi declaracion de amor -se levanta de la silla y se para a escasos centímetros del peli café-

-entonces que esperas -se separa un poco- que alguien más me quiera conquistar

-no, eso no lo aceptaría, porque tú eres mi vida -dice con un tono lleno de amor y romance-

-si acaso soy tu vida -hace una pausa- porque eres indiferente conmigo

-porque no quiero que nadie más lo note -le toma una mano-

-es que te avergüenzas de lo que sientes por mí -quita su mano y la esconde detrás de su espalda-

-no, amor mío, no es eso -lo toma de los hombros- es que no quiero que te lastimen

-deja de dar excusas -ahora el le toma sus manos- porque a mí no me intereza el resto, solo tú

-Fidio -se acerca lentamente a la cara del menor, y le deposíta un beso en la mejilla-

-Gianluca -se sonroja fuertemente- era en los labios dueño de mi alma

-si tu lo dices -se estaban acercando lentamente, hasta que el nº6 toma de la cintura al capitán de Orpheo y lo empieza a besar, primero superficialmente, pero luego de que el menor posara sus brazos en los hombros de él hizo que ese sencillo beso se convirtiera en uno lleno de pasión, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y provocó que los dos se separaran-

-ahora escribe todo -se sienta en su cama y baja la cabeza-

-claro -el tiempo pasaba, un cuarto de hora, media hora, una hora y nada, Zanardi seguía en su computador escribiendo-

-no has acabado -se levanta y mira la pantalla del pórtatil- eso es mucho comparado con lo que te dije

-si -lo toma de nuevo de la cintura y lo mira fijamente- por qué me besaste?

-porque era para inspirarte -responde rápidamente-

-solo por eso o sientes algo por mí -sonrie-

-si, solo por eso y no, no siento nada por tí

-eres muy kawaii cuando te sonrojas por mí -le susurra-

-pervertido -se trata de soltar pero este lo agarra fuertemente y lo sienta en sus piernas-

-serías muy lindo uke -le vuelve a susurrar, pero esta vez en su oído-

-es-espera de que hablas? -finge no comprender-

-tu amigo Endou me explicó el mundo del yaoi -pone su mano en la rodilla derecha del ojiazul oscuro-

-y q-que p-a-pasa -lo mira-

-no lo sé, acaso me quieres enseñar -le quita la camisa, pero el menor cuando reacciona, ya estaba recostado en la cama-

-Gianluca sueltame -lo empuja pero este le da un beso en el cuello- ah.. es-espe-ra

-no -le vuelve a besar el cuello- dime que no quieres y te dejo de besar el cuello

-no -pero antes de que terminara la oración lo silenció con un beso en sus labios, y aunque el menor al principio se negara este de nuevo lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura, para luego separarse y dejar al capitán lo suficientemente desconcentrado para seguir al siguiente nivel-

-listo -sonríe pervertidamente y antes de que Aldena le dijera algo el mayor le estaba bajando los pantalones-

-Gianluca no... -gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de este en su miembro masajeandolo- todavía es muy ah!

-pronto -rie por lo bajo al ver la cara de excitación- yo creo que no, porque lo que me dijiste en la actuación era verdad no es así?

-no maldito perver -le aprieta un poco su miembro- ahh!, no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Fidio, Gianluca -golpean la puerta- estan bien?

-Mar-Marco -dice entre suspiros el peli castaño- si estamos bien

-es que -hace una pausa- seguro?

-si -ahora dice el azabache- puedes irte, mi Fidio ya me ayudo en la tarea, ahora estamos haciendo la última parte, la muestra de su amor

-ah bueno -dice Marco- yo entonces me voy -se escuchan unos pasos-

-y entonces -Gianluca mira pervertidamente al menor que tenia debajo de él- seguimos

-no! -se trata de levantar pero siente un mminímo roce entre sus miembros haciendolo recapacitar- sabes una cosa?

-que -se sienta en su cintura-

-para que dejar a medias si ya empezamos -lo toma de el cuello de la camisa y lo besa rápidamente-

-luego no te vengas a quejar...

Gracias a la tarea de Gianluca estos dos tuvieron un romance el cual se los aseguro, les va a durar mucho, especialmente si al menor le llegan a mandar una tarea de Anatomía Humana...

..

.

* * *

.

..

Bueno ¿que les pareció?, pues a mi me gustó ya que esta pareja es conocida pero casi nadie escribe de ella, así que espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para su gusto...

.

Se despide:

- Pau-Chan Espitia -

Pdata: Próximamente un Netsuha x Atsuishi (neper x heat)


End file.
